sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Church (Stilor Empire)
The Imperial Church is the largest religion in the Stilor Empire. The Church's leader in matters of faith, morals, and governance is the High Priest of the Imperial Church, who serves in the name of the Emperor/Empress as Arch-Prelate. The Imperial Church has at least one Temple on every major Stilor world and numerous shrines throughout the Empire. The Church defines its mission as assisting all believers in achieving salvation through proper worship and sacrafice. It operates various social programs throughout the Empire, including schools, charities, and hospitals. The Church believes itself to be the tool of Rojor, the all powerful god of the Stilor. Through the Church Rojor will guide the Stilor to greatness and protect them from all ills. The Church derives its teaching authority from the Rojor'ah, the holy book of the Imperial Church, as well as tradition. In addition to the worship of Rojor, the Church provides for the benediction of the souls of ancestors through sacrifices and prayer. It is through this benediction that followers of the Church believe their ancestors will intercede for them with Rojor. The Imperial Church dates back to the founding of the Empire, when the first Emperor, Xev'Valor, named himself Arch-Prelate and his priestly ally, Dar'Sik'Ahn, the first High Priest. The worship of Rojor and a Stilor's ancestors pre-dates the Empire, though, where it competed with many other religious. Because of its long history, the Imperial Church has play a prominent role in Stilor politics, influencing many actions of the Government. History TBD Beliefs The Imperial Church holds their is one, all powerful god named Rojor. The Church teaches that all people, no matter the race, are called to worship Rojor and respect their ancestors. Rojor is believed to have power over all life in the universe and that he can use this power to reward or punish at his own will. The veneration of ancestors is also a key part of Imperial Church belief, but distinct from the worship of Rojor. Instead, ancestors are regarded has spirits that can influence Rojor in his actions. By praying to an ancestor, a Church follower hopes for the ancestor to speak with Rojor and get him to aid the follower. The Church teaches that when a person dies their soul travels to another universe, with Rojor. While their is no concept of punishment for misdeeds in life, a soul needs constant support from the soul's living loved ones. If these loved ones to do not remember and provide offerings to the soul, the soul will be cease to exist. Also, it is taught that Outcast souls do not travel to Rojor, but instead instantly cease to exist. Traditions of Worship The worship of Rojor and veneration of ancestors takes place in multiple forms. As part of the worship of Rojor, Priests makes daily sacrifices in the Temples to which believers are expected to contribute in some fashion. This contribution is expected to happen on a level commencerate with ability and happen at least once each year. However, believers are free to make as many contributions as they wish. Frequently, contributions will be made to a Templ in exchange for a private, special sacrifice on behalf of the donating person. Additionally, tokens of faith may be left at Shrines as an act of smaller sacrifice. The veneration of ancestors takes many forms. The two most popular are small sacrifices can be made at the lesser altars of Temples and Shrines and the maintainance of a small altar in the residence of the family. At these altars, small sacrifices of incense and bits of food are made for the ancestors of the family and Clan. Further, their are weekly services at all Temples where the Priest will provide prayers and teachings for believers of the Church. While it is encouraged that believers attend these services, they are not required too. They are, however, required to adhere to the thousands of religious laws found in the Rojor'Ah directly or interpreted from the words of the Rojor'Ah. These laws regulate everything from food prepartion to work activities and exist to provide a guide to a clean soul, fit for eternity with Rojor. For the Church, the two most important religious holidays occur at the end of the year, during the Festival of Amun'Por, a twelve day celebration of life culiminating in celebration of the founding of the Empire, and the high holy day of Ba'Ur'Idesh, where believers everywhere engage in purification and sacrifice. Organization The Church's official head is the Emperor/Empress as Arch-Prelate, however the Emperor/Empress has very little to do with the governance or teachings of the Church, instead acting as a figurehead. In reality, the head of the Church is the High Priest, who is appointed by the Emperor/Empress from among the priesthood. Traditionally, the High Priest is chosen from among the senior priests of the Empire. The High Priest has primacy on all matters of faith and morals within the Church, though individual priests are given great latitude in application of the law. During matters of debate, the High Priest may call for a Synod of all the Priests. During these Synods all Priests gather to debate and reach a mutual decision. Under the High Priest exists all other Priests. Priests can be either male or female and enter training to join the Priesthood at an early age, finally being confirmed as a Priest at the age of 25. During their training, Priests are referred to as Prior. Priests base seniority on the amount of time they have been Priests, traditionally the High Priest is chosen from the twenty five senior Priests of the Empire. Every major world has at least one Temple, which is staffed by a group of at least five Priests, the senior of the Temple Priests is referred to as the Senior Priest of the Temple. In addition, each Shrine usually has at least one Priest and a number of Acolytes. Acolytes are servants and aids of the Priests, who have trained for their role for countless years. These Acolytes are forbidden from entering the Sanctum of the Temple, but aid in the collection of contributions, aid in services, and guard the Temples. Service as an Acolyte is a high honor in Stilor society. The Church has fairly structured rules on who can become a Priest or Acolyte. Both are expected to be in good health and free from negative influences. Both males and females can be Priests and Acolytes. However, no non-believer and no Outcast can become a Priest or an Acolyte. Category:Stilor